


What Brought Us Together

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arrangement Marriage, Disagreement, F/M, Hatred, Reluctant, Slow building love, Tropic Island, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disagreements and fights between Persephone Jackson and Theodore Grace has reached a level that everyone in the Half-Blood camp can't take anymore so the gods decided to intervene. And what better solution than to force two sworn enemies into marriage with each other. That is, if they don't kill each other within a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rotting in my draft for the longest while so I decided to post it and see what ya think of it.
> 
> Mind you, I put some of the characters here a bit different from what you know. If ya don't like it, then don't bother reading. But if ya do give it a try, let a comment to tell me what ya think.

   If there's anything - or anyone - that the daughter of Poseidon hates other than the Titans, war and snakes, it's arrogant guys. Or to be more precise, it's a certain Theodore Grace.

 

  The arrogant Thunder-god son has this carking habit of always getting under her skin so much that it's a miracle she hasn't drowned him yet. Not that the thought haven't entered her mind before - and at times she wonders why she hasn't tried it yet - but she couldn't, not if she wants the Jerk's father - that is her uncle - to strike her down.

 

  Well try to.

 

  Her own father wouldn't let any evil befall his only daughter and will fight with everything he has to protect her, but she doesn't want that. Enough war for once because millions of people will suffer for it and it'll be all her fault so that's why she's restricting herself from doing something rash.

 

  But seriously now, she's hanging by a thread from going against that decision.

 

  This morning apparently hasn't been nice to her considering the fact that she had her period, along with the mother of all cramps. Her inner felt twisted in tight knots, resulting to hot tears streaming from her eyes. She spent two hours composing herself before she came out of her cabin. She had taken painkillers and it helped numbing the pain but not the irritation she felt when she's angered.

 

  Percy tried to keep her sour temper in check which turned out well while dealing with others by the way - but a certain cousin of hers have a death wish on his head and she - with her current mood - is more than willing to carry out that desire for him.

 

  In the game of Capture the flag today, Chiron had to pair both of them together in teamwork and His Royal Pain-in-the-butt just have to be the leader of the blue team. The plan was that half the sons of Apollo would guide the flag while the other half would hide ahead, in case any enemies approach and they were to ambush them. Theo and some of the daughter of Ares would try to get the enemy's flag and her should stay on a hill, on their side to watch if the enemy is coming and signal the sons of Apollo.

 

  Like hell she will.

 

  Percy followed Theo and the others to take the enemy's flag. The fact that she didn't stay where she's supposed to nearly cost them theirs but in the end - because The Fates were on their side thankfully - the blue team won.

 

  That was enough to make everyone happy, but apparently the son of Zeus wasn't very pleased that she didn't follow his instruction and he intended to let her know about it so that's how Percy found herself lectured about being irresponsible and refusing to take orders will get her killed one day.

 

   So you ask why Persephone Jackson is battling against the undeniable urge to just murder Theodore Grace.

 

  "It's okay, Theo. You guys won, no need to lecture Percy." Annabeth said.

 

  "No, that's not the point," The son of Zeus argued.

 

  "Then what is?" Percy finally spoke, folding her arms. Though she appear calm outside, inside of her is like a raging storm that just wants to come out and swallow her arrogant cousin up but she won't give into such temptation, at least not yet.

 

  "The point is you deliberately disobeyed me." Theo replied.

 

The daughter of Poseidon glowered at him, trying to hold on whatsoever sanity she has left because ripping the bastard throat off suddenly seem tempting now. "So what if I did it on purpose, how does it matter?"she snapped.

 

  "Well that explained the fact that you can't follow a simple and direct order."

 

  Percy couldn't control the feral growl that escaped from her lips. Annabeth glanced at her friends, knowing the fight that'll soon come if they continue and, boy is she dreading it. Apparently their little argument draw in the attention of the other Half-bloods who silently watched them.

 

  "I don't take orders from jerks like you, Theo and that's it."she gritted out.

 

  Her arrogant cousin stared at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before he spoke, "Why do you always act like a brat all the time?"

 

  Slowly the daughter of Poseidon felt her temper control slipping away.

 

  (Three......)

 

  "Guys, stop it."Annabeth said sternly, but she was ignored.

 

  Percy scoffed, "And you're the mature one?"

 

  Theo shrugged his broad shoulders, "At least I'm not impulsive and stupid enough to go looking for danger."

 

  (Two......)

 

  Her left brow twitched uncontrollably. "I'm impulsive and stupid?"

 

  The son of Zeus smirked. "Well we can add obtuse and deaf to it considering the fact you just showed such great skills."

 

  (One......)

 

  And that, ladies and gentlemen is how Percy snapped.

 

  She made a lunge towards the prick but someone stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling her back.

 

  "Percy don't," Nico whispered close to her ear as he held her against his muscular chest. The bass voice of the son of Hades managed to soothe her temper a bit. She took a shaky breath, trying to put away her temper when she made a mistake to look at Theo's face, only to see a taunting smile stretched on his lips and her blood roiled.

 

  "Let go, Nico," Percy struggled to escape the iron grip of her second cousin, but it barely budge. "Let go so I can rip this bastard's face off!"

 

  "That's enough, Percy." Chiron said, but the daughter of Poseidon was beyond pissed to listen.

 

  Theo sneered, "And here I thought I know all your childish behavior, but you somehow managed to prove me wrong."

 

  "Theo!" Nico frowned disapprovingly at him.

 

  Percy's vision blurred red. She felt this overwhelming urge to hurt her despicable cousin, and she did. Water raised from the lake and head towards him. Before he could react and dodge, it hit him with such velocity and force that it sent him flying in the air, landing a couple of feet away.

 

  A loud gasp came from the other Half-bloods. The daughter of Poseidon allowed a sadistic grin to curl on her lips as she saw what she has done.

 

Ha, he totally deserve it.

 

  "Do you really had to do that?" The son of Hades whispered again.

 

  "Take her to the big house now!" Chiron commanded, knowing fully well the disaster that will follow of the son of Zeus gets up.

 

  Nico hoisted his cousin small frame over his shoulder and quickly ran to the place the centaur mentioned. Percy had the chance to catch a glance of Theo getting up, eyes stormy and looking extremely pissed off before disappearing down the path.

 

  "Persephone!" He thundered, followed by the sound of lightning.

 

  Yup, totally worth it, her smile widen.

 

  They entered the big house and Nico set her down on a grey-coloured leather sofa before pining his cousin with a pointy look.

 

  "What?" She asked innocently.

 

  He shook his head with a smile on his usual blank face. "Why do you like to anger each other?"

 

  "Point of correction, he likes to anger me for no reason,"

 

  "But do you have to take it to that extend again?"

 

  Percy shrugged, "Not that it's my fault, the guy has been asking for it anyway." Then got up. Nico frowned at the wet blood stain on the couch which he would have sworn wasn't there second ago.

 

Unless......

 

  "Oh."

 

  "What?" The daughter of Poseidon turned, following her cousin's gaze to where she sat earlier and instantly blushed.

 

  "Well that explains your mood swings." A monotone voice said from behind the two Half-bloods, startling the shit out of Percy.

 

  She turned sharply to glare diggers at Dionysus the Wine-god, who apparently was sitting on a couch by the edge of the room, dressed in his usual ill-fitted clothes - who in Percy's opinion had the worst fashion ever - and was flipping through a magazine though they both know he's not reading it.

 

  "You mind letting your presence known next time?" She snapped.

 

  The god of Wine faced her, purple fire dancing in his eyes. "Hm, I'll try to remember that, Penny."

 

  "It's Percy." The daughter of Poseidon corrected.

 

  Dionysus just waved her off. "Whatever."

 

  The Water-god daughter released a groan of annoyance then matched into the kitchen. She appeared moment later with a bowl filled with soapy water and sponge. She hunkered in front of the sofa, put her hand in the water, taking and squeezing the sponge then lightly brushing it against the smudge trying to remove as much as possible. The stain, thankfully came off and Percy took the bowl back to the kitchen, returning with a soak rag to wipe the soapy water away. With the help of her powers, she was able to make the leather sofa dry again and no one will know about her menstrual blood.

 

  After returning the rag back to the kitchen, the daughter of Poseidon st towards the door, but Nico stopped her.

 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

 

  Before Percy could open her mouth to answer, Dionysus beat her to it. "To change her pad, duh." The girl's face was comparable to a tomato. She throw a nasty look at the Wine-god who gave her an all too-sweet smile before quickly walking out, with the son of Hades at her heel.

 

  Percy went to her cabin, rushing into the bathroom and shut the door. Nico entered the room, softly closing the door behind him and leant against the wall.

 

  "Nico?" His cousin called.

 

  "What?"

 

  "Could you please bring me a new pad and panties, they're in the bag near my closet."

 

  The son of Hades followed his cousin's instructions, he unzipped her bag, immediately seeing the sanitary pad. Sorting through her clothes, he spotted a lavender Knickers and held it in front of him using his two index fingers. Nico was most certain Percy is dying of embarrassment for what she ask him to bring.

 

  Chuckled lightly, he stood,walked to the bathroom door and knocked twice. The daughter of Poseidon opened the door a little then stretch out her hand through the crack to collect what she requested for and the son of Hades gave it to her, making her to instantly shut the door.

 

  Nico sat down on the bed and allowed himself to wonder how Chiron is dealing with a pissed off son of Zeus.

 

  Definitely won't be going well.

 

  The bathroom door opened to reveal Percy. She was only wearing a white tank top and the knickers Nico brought, showing off her lovely long legs that the son of Hades may have ogled a bit.

 

  "Like what you see?" Percy purred seductively as she posed, shooting out her butt while placing her delicate hand on her waist and the other on her scalp, wore the kind of smile she saw women used on tv when they intend to seduce guys.

 

  Nico shook his head as he looked away, a faint smile ghosting his lips. If he were to continue staring at his cousin, he might end up doing something stupid like walking over to where she is and kiss her senseless. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He said.

 

  "I don't know, is it working?"

 

  "Hardly." He answered flatly then laid back on the bed. Percy walked towards him, stretched over on the bed with her legs on his stomach."Really?"

 

  The daughter of Poseidon rewarded him with a grin.

 

  Nico removed her legs as he sat up, gently placing them down before he laying back beside her. Instantly the daughter of Poseidon put her head on his stomach while crossing her legs. "You really are insufferable." But the son of Hades said, though half-hearted, making his cousin to give a small laugh.They stayed like that in a comfortable silence before Nico spoke again.

 

  "I don't understand why you and Theo can't get along."

 

  Percy groaned as she rolled over-making her top to ride up a little and expose her waist-then sat on her heels. "Do we have to talk about that imbecile?"

 

  "He's our cousin."

 

  "Right, our arrogant, despicable cousin." She rolled her green eyes.

 

Nico gave her a look. "He's not that bad when you get to know him."

 

  "Speak for yourself." The daughter of Poseidon muttered as she rested her back against the headboard and folded her arms.

 

  "Percy,"

 

  "We can't get along, okay? Our fathers are rivals and are always fighting with each other." She said.

 

  "Yet you and I get along well, considering the fact that our fathers can't stand each others guts." Nico protected softly.

 

"But that's different." Percy pouted.

 

  "How so?"

 

  "I don't know," She shrugged casually. "Maybe because you're much tolerable than him."

 

  "I have my own downfall."

 

  "Brooding and a terrifying aura, so what?"

 

  "Wow, how do you know that?"the son of Hades asked with fake surprise in his tone.

 

  Percy rolled her eyes again and laid back on his stomach. "It doesn't exactly that a genius to figure that out."

 

  "Hmm, I'm seriously impressed that someone with a seaweed brain like yours figured it out."

 

  Poseidon's daughter bolted up,instantly straddled his waist with the intention to scratch or pouch his face. "You just wait and see how I can impress you." She growled, but Nico held her small hands in his large ones, laughing as she struggled to hit him.

 

  "Fine, fine, I'm sorry." he apologized.

 

  His cousin stopped struggling but narrowed her eyes at him.

 

  "I'm seriously, cuz."

 

  But she didn't bulge immediately. Percy sighed then remove herself from him.

 

  "Maybe he's right." She murmured while she buried her head in her pillow.

 

  "Who?" Nico frowned, completely bewildered by how his Percy's mood changes.

 

  "Theo." She said. "Maybe I am impulsive."

 

  The son of Hades quickly sat up and removed the pillow from her face.

 

  "Hey!" She snapped as she rose but instantly quiet when she saw furious expression on his face.

 

  "He's wrong Percy. The way you behave is not impulsive. You're the kind of person that put others before herself and completely willing to face danger at anytime for those you cares about,even at the expense of your life. So that's not stupidity. It's bravery."

 

  "Wow that's so nice. But are you sure you're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

 

  "Why, you don't like it?" Nico whispered almost huskily as he leaned into Percy. "Would you rather prefer that I kissed you?"

 

  Poseidon's daughter turned beef-red.

 

  "Oh, so you do want me to." The son of Hades came closer,cwearing a teasing smile.

 

  "N-no, no, o-of course not."Percy stammered as she weakly pushed his chest and thankfully, he leaned away.

 

  The sea-god daughter gave a loud sigh as she collapsed on the bed. Chuckling softly, Nico gathered her in his arms, laid back on the bed pulling Percy along and allowed her head to rest on his chest.

 

  The daughter of Poseidon made a content sound as she pulled herself closer to her cousin.

 

  "Satisfied?"

 

  "Very." Percy yawned as her eyes grew heavy and soon,she felt asleep.

 

  Nico pulled a lock on hair that fell across her face behind her ear and stared at her. He smiled a bit before placing a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes for while which led to him falling asleep too.

 

[☆☆☆☆]

 

    Continuous, heavy knocking on the cabin wooden door woke the Demi-god and goddess from their beauty sleep. Persephone gave an annoyed groan then scoot closer to Nico's body, half lying on his chest.

 

  Chuckling softly, the son of Hades gently remove his cousin from him, despite her whining and protest before walking to the door. Nico opened and saw Theo standing in front of him with his fist paused mid-air.

 

  The son of Zeus narrowed his eyes at his cousin and asked in a cold tone. "Where is Percy?"

 

  "Inside." Nico answered, ignoring Theo's rudeness and jerk his thumb behind. "Why?"

 

  "I want to talk to her."

 

  "Percy," Nico called.

 

  "What?"

 

  "Come out here, please?"

 

  A loud groan was heard inside the cabin before the sound of footsteps approach the door and a sleepy half naked Percy came out, resting herself slightly against the son of Hades.

 

  She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep, and when it cleared away, that was when she finally noticed Theo infront of her.

 

  "What?" She glared bullets at him.

 

  "Chiron wants to see you."

 

With that, the arrogant son of Zeus stormed away. Percy could see that her cousin is still mad at her - not that she care - so she allowed a self-satisfactory smile curl on her lips then turned to her second cousin beside her.

 

  "Hmph, wonder what wonder what crawled up his sphincter and died there."

 

  Nico cast a disapproval frown to Percy, but the look didn't get it's full message as a smile was on his face.

 

  "I should get going." The son of Hades press a kiss on his cousin's cheek before heading back to his own cabin.

 

  Percy went back inside to wore a new jeans before heading to the Big House. It's pretty obvious the centaur wanted to discuss about her behavior earlier and if she were to be honest with herself, she didn't expect her anger to flare out like that cause she thought she has a good grip over her temper. Well, one can always leave it to that asshole that call himself her cousin to make her lose control.

 

  She entered the big House to see the cause of her anger, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a deep scowl marring his handsome.... no, annoying face. Her blood boil to see the jerk but she would rather die than give him the satisfaction of knowing that his presence ruffled her greatly so she just ignored him and face the other two in the room.

 

  "You wanted to see me?"Percy said.

 

  "Ah Percy, please do sit." Chiron pointed to the armchair in front of him and the daughter of Poseidon did as said. "Percy, I'll like to discuss what happened today," The Centaur started,giving her a slightly disapprovingly look. "You promised you wouldn't allow Theo's insults to get yet, you allowed him too."

 

  The daughter of Poseidon sighed, "I know, Chiron and I really did have a control to my temper...." This draw a small scoff from the son of Zeus. "But it's just that the asshole don't know when to shut up."

 

  "I'd advice you to watch your tongue when talking to me, seaweed brain." Theo growled.

 

  "Or what?"

 

  "Or I'll make you regret ever getting on my nerves."

 

  "Please, I'm already regretting the fact that we're related, but if you think you got the balls to take me on, let's go outside and I'll bury you seven feet under." Percy gave a smile that was anything but pleasant.

 

  "Bring it on." The son of Zeus snarled.

 

  "Will both of you stop it?" Chiron said firmly while the Demigod and Demigoddess glared daggers at each other. "You're both acting childish."

 

  "I beg a differ, but they are kids." Dionysus chimed in lazily.

 

  "Mr D, you're not helping the case here." The centaur stated tiredly

 

  "Though if you were to look at it from the logical side," The Wine-god continued as if not interrupted. "Thomas did cause the fight, again."

 

Theo shifted his frosty gaze to the Wine-god who didn't even look bothered by it.

 

  "Beside, Penny is on her period this time and you just had to pick today as the perfect time to piss her off."

 

  The daughter of Poseidon turned scarlet to the tips of her ears as she glowered at Dionysus but he already went back to flipping the pages of the magazine on his legs.

 

  Theo smirked. "Pmsing much?"

 

  Percy opened her mouth to retort back when Chiron cut her off. "That's enough now. I'll no more tolerate this behaviors from both of you as from now on." He glared at the Demigods. "So as for your punishments, both of you will be help teach the new Halfbloods that are arriving tomorrow, for a week and also be on monitor duties for two weeks, together."

 

  The Demigods instantly opened their mouth to protest, but Chiron stopped them with a glare, then dismiss them. Percy seethed as she stormed away to her cabin. Theo, too was no different.

 

  "You really think that that'll keep those knuckleheads from killing each other?" Dionysus asked.

 

  "No,"The centaur sighed. "But I do hope that'd at least make them ger along, if just for a short time."

 

  "Hmm, I seriously doubt that."

 

  Sighing again, Chiron thought so too. Because only Fate can make those two get along.


End file.
